Static
'''Static Alessi Tesla '''was a camper of Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Killer Keldeos. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as a member of the Superior Slakings. He returned again in Total Pokémon World Tour as a member of the Zealous Xerneas. He was seen with the original contestants on a Wailord in the first episode of Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island. He returned as a contestant for Total Pokémon: All-Stars as a member of the Majestic Mews. Personality Static usually has an energetic and overconfident nature that would often get him into trouble. But since the events of Total Pokemon Island and Action, he's became depressed and angry. Static is a good guy once one gets to know him, but he can hold a grudge for a very long time. Life before the contest Static came from one of the best known Pikachu-Raichu clans. He often tries to leave home and challenge random pokemon to battle which would get him into alot of trouble. Especially with his overprotective father and typist (pokemon racist) mother. Total Pokémon Island Not much was said and done by Static as he first arrived to the island. He was the second camper to be eliminated in "Choe Down Showdown" due to Vile the Weavile switching the votes against him because she blamed him for losing the challenge even though the Cobaloins had more teammates in the compitition. Sometime after being eleminated, Static made another appearance in "Loser Land" where he evolved into a Raichu. He still holds a grudge against Vile for switching the votes against him (which Dew laughed at which almost caused them to fight until Jesse broke it up). His last appearance on the island is "Final Showdown: Cano vs Skore" where he's one of the campers who wanted Skore the Skorupi to win. Total Pokémon Action Static made a return in Total Pokemon Action as a member of the Superior Slackings. Unfortunatly, is time competing didn't last long in "Sun, Sand, and Scheming" where Mason the Absol tries to make his team lose so he can vote off Anthony the Squirtle. Mason changed his plan and targets Static for calling him an idiot because he convinced the team to take the small castle. Static volenteered to take down the opposing team's castles by spraying them down with a water hose, but Mason used Psychic which caused Static to take out their own castle which made everyone on his team vote him off. This makes him the only contestant to be the second voted off twice. Static appeared once again as a guest of "Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum" where he's extremely depressed because of his elimination. Chandler the Chandelure and Monica the Mismagmius tried to comfort the Raichu as they showed him a video which revealed that Mason is the cause of his elimination (and others). Much to his displeasure for being eliminated twice for the second time, Static vows to kill Mason. Total Pokémon World Tour Static, like most campers were unwilling to compete in TPWT two years after the events in Action. Depressed from past compititions, his spirits were lfted as he met an Emolga named Chelsea. However, Chelsea had little to no interest in the Raichu as she thought he's gong to use her. Static eventually got fed up with how she treated her and snapped at her. Eventually they made up starting their relationship. Trivia * Static is the only camper to have been eliminated 2nd multiple times in Total Pokémon. ** However, he was the only camper to be voted second while in teams. *** He was eliminated fourth overall in Total Pokemon Action, but second, teamwise. *** He was also the 2nd to be voted off his team in All Stars * All of his eliminations were the fault of someone else. With the exception of Total Pokemon All Stars where they just chose him for elimination. ** In Chow Down Showdown on Total Pokémon Island, Vile switched the votes to him. ** In Beach Blanket Bozos on Total Pokémon Action, Mason made him destroy his team's castle. ** In Coronet Coordination on Total Pokémon World Tour, Justy trapped him in a cave. See also Category:Characters Category:Killer Keldeos Category:Superior Slakings Category:Zealous Xerneas